Memories
by kyon-sama
Summary: Santana mempunyai memori yang sudah lama ia coba untuk lupakan. Tetapi di tempat itu, semuanya kembali ia ingat.


**Memories**

A Glee fanfiction

By

**Kyon-sama**

Glee © Ryan Murphy

.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

Breadstix, Lima, Ohio.

Hujan deras yang sejak tadi turun itu betah berlama-lama tinggal disana rupanya. Pukul 14.30, sudah lebih dari tiga jam hujan turun di kota ini. Suasana Breadstix sangat ramai, dipenuhi dengan anak SMA yang berkencan, berkumpul bersama teman, ada yang datang untuk makan bersama keluarga, atau hanya duduk santai sambil minum kopi. Di suatu sudut Breadstix, duduk seorang wanita berambut panjang tebal berwarna hitam. Santana Lopez.

Sudah sekitar satu jam Santana duduk di tempat itu. Menunggu. Segelas _capucino_ di hadapannya sudah mulai mendingin. Santana hanya menatap keluar jendela, memerhatikan tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang turun dari langit. Menyenangkan, pikirnya. Santana tahu tidak se-menyenangkan itu rasanya memerhatikan hujan, ia hanya menghabiskan waktu menunggu kekasihnya, Sebastian.

Sejak lima tahun yang lalau ia lulus dari McKinley High, ini kali pertama ia kembali ke sini, ke tempat ini. Sebenarnya kota ini memiliki banyak kenangan pahit yang ingin Santana lupakan. Dan karena kebosanan inilah, akhirnya Santana kembali mengingat semuanya. Masa-masa ia menjadi seorang _cheerio_, menjadi anak brengsek dan populer di sekolah, kisah cintanya, Glee club, dan Brittany.

"I miss you, Britt-Britt."

Brittany. Sudah lama Santana tidak mendengar kabar tentangnya. Sahabatnya di masa SMA, tidak, bukan hanya sahabat, Brittany adalah kepingan hati Santana yang sampai sekarang, kalau ia mengingatnya kembali, suatau tempat di sudut hati Santana merasa sakit. Santana tidak yakin apakah hubungannya dengan Sebastian adalah tindakan yang benar, mengingat keduanya memiliki orientasi seksual yang 'berbeda'.

Santana tidak percaya bahwa dulu, lima tahun yang lalu, dia adalah seorang _lesbian_. Asal kalian tahu saja, Santana sebenarnya tidak ingin mengakui dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah lama membenci dirinya sendiri karena beberapa hal. Dan ketika ia menyadarinya, disitulah ada New Direction. Santana memiliki teman-teman yang menerimanya untuk apa adanya dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya, Santana mau menerima dirinya sendiri. Selain itu, dia juga mempunyai Brittany yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Tetapi, waktu tetap harus berjalan. Tidak peduli apa yang sedang kalian alami, waktu akan menghadang. Waktu adalah pembunuh paling kejam di dunia.

Saat itu, Santana baru beberapa bulan lulus dari SMA dan meninggalkan Lima, Ohio. Ia menikmati kehidupannya dalam rangka mengejar karirnya, dan masa depannya. Tetapi hatinya tidak. Ia lelah menahan rasa rindunya kepada Brittany yang seolah tada henti. Melihat wajah melalui _skype _saja tidak cukup. Santana merasa bahwa rasa rindu membunuhnya pelan-pelan. Sampai pada akhirnya, Santana mengakhiri semuanya dengan Brittany. Sakit rasanya, tetapi Santana harus melakukannya.

Ingatan Santana beralih kepada sesuatu yang lain. Menjadi salah satu anggota _cheerios _membuatnya menjadi anak populer seantero McKinley. Santana telah sering merasakan membawa piala kemenangan karena _cheerios_. Ia juga telah merasakan menjadi pasangan dari beberapa anggota tim futbol yang sama-sama populer. Ada beberapa pria yang sempat ia pacarai, seperti Finn, Puck, dan Sam.

Ah, Santana rindu saat menjadi brengsek di sekolahnya. Menjadi anak paling dibenci oleh semua perempuan di sekolahnya. Dan beradu mulut dengan seorang Rachel Berry. Karena beberapa alasan, ia rindu melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.

Ingatannya beralih ke tempat lain.

Di suatu minggu di Glee Club, Mr. Schue memberikan tantangan kepada mereka semua untuk bernyanyi berpasangan, dan pasangan yang mememenangkan kompetisi itu akan mendapat hadiah yaitu tiket makan malam gratis di Breadstix. Semuanya kelihatan sangat ingin mendapatkan hadiahnya, termasuk Santana. Waktu itu ia berpasangan dengan Mercedes, dengan suara emas Mercedes dan dirinya, Santana sangat yakin akan memenangkan kompetisi itu. Dan betapa geramnya Santana ketika mengetahui bahwa pasangan Sam dan Quinn lah yang menang dan berhasil makan malam di Breadstix.

Setelah lulus dari McKinley, Santana memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Universitas. Disanalah Santana bertemu kembali dengan Sebastian, mantan anggota The Warblers, yang tidak ia duga akan berada di universitas yang sama, sebagai juniornya. Berada di klub yang sama, Santana dan Sebastian memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat, dan akhirnya rasa itu datang. Santana tidaak yakin ia mencintai Sebastian atau tidak. Santana mencintai laki-laki sama seperti ia mencintai perempuan. Santana berkomitmen, mereka pun bersama

Setelah setahun menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka menempuh karir yang sama. Menjadi pemain teater di New York.

Santana sadar, itu semua-kenangannya tentang Mckinley- tidak seharusnya ia coba lupakan. Glee club dan McKinley telah mewarnai hidupnya. Sekarang, Santana telah menjadi pemain teater yang Glee, ia tidak akan menjadi dirinya yang sekarang.

Perlahan, cairan hangat dari mata Santana menetes. Ia biarkan cairan itu mengalir di pipinya. Santana menangis dalam diam. Selama ini ia salah, memori-memori itu bukanlah hal yang buruk, melainkan hal yang indah. Ia telah bermetamorfosis.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu Breadstix terbuka, Santana yang duduk tidak jauh dari pintu langsung menoleh, menyadari bahwa yang baru masuk adalah orang sejak tadi membuatnya menunggu, Sebastian. Buru-buru ia hapus air matanya.

"Hi _honey_, maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama." Sebastian duduk di hadapan Santana, langsung memanggil seorang pelayan, memesan sebuah minuman. Santana hanya tersenyum.

"Tadi macet sekali."

Kemudian percakapan pun terjadi. Sebastian berbicara, Santana menanggapi. Begitu sebaliknya. Seperti suatu obrolan biasanya bekerja. Sesekali terdengar suara tertawa dari keduanya. Hujan masih turun deras di luar.

**THE END**

**Author Note **: Fanfic Glee pertama! Bahahaha beneran jadi! Sebuah ide yang muncul ketika hujan turun (?) Silahkan cubit, sentil, atau tampar saya di kolom review.


End file.
